


It's a Date

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Amusement Parks, Dancing, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: On your first date unchaperoned, Steve takes you to an amusement park for the first time in your life, and he is hit with the realisation that maybe you’re the one for him.Square(s) Filled: Location: Amusement Park (MCU Kink Bingo) and Dancing (Happy Steve Bingo)





	It's a Date

You held Steve’s hand firmly in yours while you two walked around, your eyes running around the crowded place in almost childlike wonder. You’d never – even in your childhood – visited an amusement park.

The lights were colourful, the music was loud and the whole place smelled like cotton candy. Honestly, it made you – a 20-something-year-old – feel like a kid.

“Steve!” you exclaimed. “Look!”

At the end of the park, surrounded by lights and moving, a Ferris Wheel had attracted a relatively long queue of people.

You and Steve were on your first official date. Not that you hadn’t had one before, but this one was special. A few months ago, your friend Winnie had a date with his best friend Bucky, and needed a friend to attend the double date he had proposed – he would bring Steve and she brought you. Originally, another of Winnie’s friends was supposed to be going, but she missed for some reason and you ended up showing up right after work. You couldn’t say you regretted it, though. Three more times, you four went out together before Steve finally asked you out by himself on a  _ regular  _ date and now, you were together and unchaperoned.

Steve Rogers wasn’t the tallest or strongest guy in New York, he was probably the best example of the polar opposite, but what he lacked in body strength was compensated in a great personality and a moral compass that never ever deviated from what was correct. He stood up against bullies, never letting anyone be disrespected, and treated you like you were royalty. It was his suggestion to come here when he found out you’d never been to an amusement park before.

“Can we ride it, Steve?” you questioned, excited. “Please?”

“Of course,” he nodded. “Do you want cotton candy?”

“Oh, please, yes.”

He smiled, still nervous. Honestly, Steve still wasn’t sure why you’d chosen to go out with  _ him  _ of most people. You were good looking and popular, with a big family and attracted some looks wherever you went. You could have anyone you wanted, but you were out holding hands with  _ him.  _ He didn’t know if that made him feel really good or really nervous.

“Two, please,” he signed to the old man selling the treat, paying quickly while you continued to take in the place around you. “Here.”

You smiled, taking the candy from his hand.

“Thank you.”

“Have a nice date,” the man said with a knowing smile.

Steve blushed, but you only thanked him once again and turned to your date.

“Come on, Steve. I want to go everywhere!”

. . .

“It was so beautiful from up there,” you said when you two left the Ferris wheel. “Oh, Steve, thank you so much for bringing me here.”

Steve blushed at how excitedly you had turned to him to look at his face as your hand held his tightly.

“You’re welcome,” he said as he finally smiled.

You were ready to say something when your face lit up in curiosity.

“What’s that?”

He turned around. A tent had been constructed and some music was echoing from it while many people came in and out.

He didn’t protest when you pulled him in its direction. In the tent, a band was performing and several couples were dancing very close to each other. You could also buy some drinks and food, and sit down to chat but dancing was the main activity inside.

You didn’t have to ask. You just turned to him with shiny puppy eyes that were just begging him to go to the dance floor.

Steve wasn’t so good at dancing: he never found someone who really wanted to dance with him. Many of the partners he had were just being polite when doing so with him, usually forced by their friend who hoped to get another date with Bucky, but you had the most beautiful smile while pulling him to the dance floor and didn’t look away from his eyes when you two started dancing, only doing so when you moved your head to rest on his shoulder.

When your curfew approached, he had to pull you from the tent. He held your hand gently while you two walked up the streets that lead to your house silently.

“This’s my place,” you whispered, stopping in front of your house.

“Yeah,” he put his hands in his pockets. “So...”

“It was amazing,” you looked into his eyes. “Thank you for taking me, Steve.”

He blushed and you played with your hands and fingers nervously.

“So,” you cleared your throat. “I should go inside before my dad decides to come out.”

Steve nodded, once again, and turned around to leave, but you reached out and held his wrist.

“Steve,” you called him.

“Yeah?” he asked with a frown.

You leaned closer in a swift movement, kissing his cheek before pulling away, embarrassed, and Steve’s eyes went wide just as his cheeks blushed.

“Bye,” you whispered.

You walked through the small gate, leaving him slack-jawed and blushing deeply in the street.

You were almost to the door when he finally gathered the courage to raise his voice.

“Y/N, wait!”

You stopped in your tracks, moving your head to look at him.

“Do you think we can go out again? Maybe this Friday?”

You couldn’t help the large smile that was soon mirrored by him.

“Of course. Same time as today?”

Steve’s shoulders moved as if a very heavy weight was removed from them, and he confirmed with an enthusiastic ‘Yes’.

“It’s a date, then.”


End file.
